Safe & Sound
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: Jim is gone, Sebastian admits that but there is a haunting feeling of the consulting Criminals presence still and Moran can't escape the ghost. ANGST but fluff near the end of pt 1. Post Reichenbach.


Title: Safe & Sound

Show/Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)

Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty

Rating: T just to be safe (Pt 2 and al)

Warning: Angst!

Safe and sound Pt 1

He didn't look back. Maybe some people would think it was a strong thing to do, to not look back. But to him it was just cowardice. Sebastian didn't look back because he knew it would hurt him and he couldn't stand that.

All had gone as planned had it not? Well for Jim it had. It seemed to Sebastian that Jim Moriarty had left out the part of him shooting himself in the head when he had went over the plans with Moran. Of course he hadn't told Sebastian. No way in hell he would have let his boss do something like that.

"Sebastian," A voice called out. Moran froze and looked around the group of people trying to get a good a look at what was going on.

"Jim?" the man whispered but of course Moriarty didn't reply, he wasn't there. Shaking this off Sebastian kept walking.

The building faded farther and farther into the distance as Sebastian Moran walked away. Soon enough the man found himself unlocking the door to Jim's flat, not his own.

He found himself being drawn towards Jim's bed. It was all he could think about. Sebastian fell into the soft mattress. The smell of Jim filled his nostrils. It was comforting. Curling up Sebastian found himself a little at ease. He lay there for a while. Trying to clear his mind from all the events of the day. The calm state didn't last for long though. It was a weird feeling, it felt as though someone had wrapped their long skinny cold arms around his waist. Jim, the man thought and jolted up right. But no one was there and the feeling that anyone ever had been faded away as well.

The ghost, as Sebastian called this feeling, happened many of times and at the worst times to. He'd be walking down the street feeling empty and lost and then someone who had the same hands as Jim would intertwine their fingers but when Sebastian would pull away his hands the feeling would vanish as quick as it came.

It was bad when Sebastian could feel Jim there but to see him was far to much. He'd wake up to the smell of burnt toast, sound of Jim humming away, and the sight of him moving around he kitchen however when Moran would blink Jim would be gone again.

Days went by, weeks stumbled on, months dragged by, and even a year came and went and the ghost was still there. It didn't surprise Sebastian anymore though. Often he would feel Jim wrap his arms around the mans waist as he looked out the window, hear the voice of Moriarty singing at 4 in the morning, the soft hand on his, the feeling of someone's head in his lap as he watched tv, or the shiver that ran down his spine as he felt cold fingers trail up his chest when he got dressed. The man might have gone insane but he didn't mind. It felt like Jim was still there and not rotting in the ground. Sebastian would just close his eyes and stay in the position he was until Jim faded away.

It was about a year and a half after the whole suicide of Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes. News had died down. The world had moved onto bigger things, better things like who was sleeping with who or Celebrity weddings. Sebastian however was still haunted by Jim. Everyday and every night Jim was there.

Often dreams of the consulting criminal would take shape in Seb's mind at night. This one however was different. He dreamt that he had woken up and Jim was standing over him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jim?" Sebastian breathed and jolted up right. A twisted smile spread across the other mans lips.

"Long time no see Tiger," Moriarty cooed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course!" Jim's words confused Sebastian. Well then again all of this confused Sebastian. It was a dream of course it was but it felt so real.

"How? You're dead aren't you?" Moran asked.

"Well…" the man began. "I guess you could put it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"So many questions Tiger! Save them for another time will you," Jim sighed and ran his fingers through his own hair. Jim looked tired. More pale then Sebastian remembered. There were dark circles around his eyes. Damn he sure did look like death. "Just lie down okay and go back to sleep."

"You're leaving aren't you? This dream will end and you'll be gone."

"Perhaps."

"Will I ever see you again Jim?"

"What a stupid question Sebastian!"

"Well will I?"

"Perhaps. Now close your eyes and sleep."

Sebastian found himself doing exactly what he had been told as he always had when it came to Jim. Soon enough the man had drifted back into the darkness of sleep.

The sun burst through the windows while the birds chirped loudly. Moran grumbled something incoherent as he came to. He quickly opened his eyes remembering what must have been a dream last night. He glanced around Jim's bedroom. Nothing. Moriarty of course wasn't there. A whimper escaped Sebastian's lips as he fell back into the pillow.

It didn't take the sniper long to notice something on the pillow beside him. Reaching for it he man realized just what it was. A cellphone. One that looked exactly like Jim's. But no it couldn't have been! Jim had his phone with him on the roof. Clicking the button to wake the phone from sleep mode he noticed the inbox was full of unread texts from an unknown number. Curiosity hit and Moran found himself reading through the messages.

"You look so young when you sleep.-JM"

What kind of sick joke was this? However Sebastian kept on reading.

"It snowed today! You never really liked snow did you?-JM"

"I can't fall asleep Sebbie. Remember how you used to read to me.-JM"

"You made two cups of coffee today. Who was the other for? Why did you pour it out? It looked good. -JM"

"Saw you walking around today. You looked lost.-JM"

"You really shouldn't drink so much and smoke so much. You're lungs and liver Sebbie!-JM"

"Hey why are you throwing that picture of us away? I really liked that one. -JM"

"I miss you. -JM"

"You like to all of a sudden freeze and close your eyes for a while. Why?"

Sebastian found himself covering his mouth as he read the many many texts that had been sent to this phone over the year and a half. All of which were addressed to him and signed JM which was something Jim always did.

The phone dinged again and Sebastian quickly opened the new text message that had just arrived.

"I'll see you again someday Sebastian. I love you remember that okay! -JM"

That was it. Something broke inside the man and he found himself in tears crying so hard that he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wasn't scared, or upset. No he was happy. Happy for the first time in a year and a half.


End file.
